Episode 07
Shooting Star Moratorium is the seventh episode of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis Due to their achievements in the previous battle, Zero Two is permanently assigned to Squad 13 and Hiro is officially recognized as a FranXX pilot. Squad 13 is then rewarded with a vacation to a nearby beach. As Squad 13 plays around, they observe Hiro's relationship with Zero Two and begin wondering what exactly a "kiss" and "love" are. They then stumble upon the ruins of a town nearby and begin exploring them. They are perplexed at the existence of the town since they initially believed civilization only existed in the Plantations. Zero Two explains to them that humans used to live on the surface but were forced to abandon it for the Plantations. Later that night, Zero Two decides to go for a swim while Hiro and Ichigo walk on the beach and admire the stars, catching sight of a rain of shooting stars. Plot Ichigo narrates that after the successful kissing with Plantation 26, Squad 13 was given a special vacation at a secluded beach where the children see the ocean for the first time. Zorome and Futoshi are excited, causing Miku to call them childish. Kokoro says it can’t be helped because it’s their first time being at an ocean they can swim in, and Ikuno adds she didn’t think such a place existed on the surface. Ichigo narrates they have been living under extreme stress since arriving at the plantation. She tells Goro Nana will pick them up in the morning. Goro wonders if it's some kind of training, but Ichigo smiles and says that they should enjoy themselves anyway. Goro blushes and agrees, turning away. Zero Two pulls Hiro to the water and they laugh as she splashes him. The group discusses how Hiro happy is and his great ability as an official parasite. Although Ichigo feels uncomfortable about Zero Two, she could see that Zero Two was what he needed. Gorilla marvels at Hiro's ability. One notes that Zero Two's search for a partner has finally ended. Marmoset says that she still needs to be monitored closely. Papa says that Plantation 13 should be their top-priority surveillance subject and says that Code 016 is tasked with bringing her to the Gran Crevasse. Hachi says to Nana that one of APE's special forces has become a plantation's exclusive parasite. Nana introduces Hiro to Dr. FRANXX, the creator of FRANXX. She also tries introducing Hiro to 9'α, but he tells her no need and he approaches Hiro, saying that he's the first person to survive Zero Two and says that he has an interest in them. Hachi tells the doctor that Strelizia and Code 002 are transferred into Plantation 13's purview. When Hachi announces that they're officially partners, Zero Two hugs Hiro. Hachi and Nana don’t know what the doctor is planning with the arrangement but Nana wonders why he decided to send the children to the beach on their own. Kokoro serves a ball to Miku while Futoshi and Zorome admire their partner's figure, and Zorome says the perspective has gotten 50% cuter. They're surprised when they find Goro doing the same, as Futoshi says he thought double digits were different than triple digits. Goro finds this offensive and retorts he is a guy like them. Kokoro and Miku fall to the ground after colliding and Kokoro tells Miku her swimsuit strap is coming undone, which excites Zorome, Futoshi, and Goro. The boys then look at Hiro and Zero Two as the two swim together. Hiro follows Zero Two further into the water. Zero Two notes how nice it feels to swim in the ocean. Hiro seems embarrassed when he looks at her and she asks what's wrong. Hiro says she looks good, but he somehow can't look her in her eyes. Zero Two thanks him for all he did for her. Hiro remembers when they talked earlier. Dr. FRANXX tells Hiro not to let him consume his emotions if he wants to always be her apartment. Otherwise, he'll suffer''. As Zero Two teasingly leans in to pretend to kiss Hiro only to lick him, she asks what he was expecting. Zero Two explains that a kiss is a declaration that the other person belongs to you and you should only kiss the person you love. She asks if Hiro kissed someone else. Before Hiro can answer, Goro, Zorome, and Futoshi pull Hiro underwater. Ichigo watches the other kids. Ikuno smiles and asks if she's distracted by the ocean and asks if she is going to swim since she was always good at it. Ikuno pulls out a book and tells Ichigo to enjoy herself. Ichigo thanks Ikuno and runs off. As Ikuno begins to read, Mitsuru scoffs her and asks if she came there just to read. She says that she isn't interested in goofing around. Mitsuru says that the guy (Hiro) who once looked suicidal looks like part of the group now. Ikuno tells Mitsuru not to look to her for affirmation since she's not like him. Smirking, Mitsuru says he was merely talking to himself. He then tells her that he found something interesting. The boys toss Hiro on the ground to ask him what a 'kiss' was and how it worked. Hiro is unable to clearly explain but says it's when two people stick their mouths together and that it also made him feel good. The boys are in awe. Before Zorome could plant a kiss on Hiro to experiment, Ichigo interrupts them. They ask her if she's ever kissed anyone before. Before she could answer, the group is called them back by Kokoro and Miku. Mitsuru leads the squad into a secret passageway, which makes Zorome excited. Kokoro voices her fears of the dark, to which Mitsuru coldly replies she need not come if she didn't want to. Futoshi demands an apology from Mitsuru for talking to Kokoro that way but Mitsuru explains he could not guarantee their safety. While walking, Goro asks if there's a relationship closer to being partners based on his observations with Hiro and Zero Two. Hiro doesn't understand the relationship status either but notices his relationship with Ichigo is different from Zero Two. Ikuno touches Ichigo’s cheek, which surprises Ichigo. Ikuno notes her face is blushing but Ichigo says it’s nothing. Squad 13 is lead to what appears to be an abandoned city. Zorome notices how this city is much different from the cities adults live in now. Kokoro wonders if people live here but Mitsuru says he’s never heard of anyone living outside of the plantations. Zorome, Miku, Futoshi, and Ikuno find a mansion. Zorome bites how similar it looks compared to Mistilteinn. Ikuno agrees, adding it is like it was used as a model to build the environment they live in. Futoshi notices that Kokoro is missing. Meanwhile, Kokoro explores a medical office and picks up a book about childbirth. Mitsuru calls out to her and pulls her back just in time before a bookcase falls on her, reminding her not to run off alone and she apologizes. Ichigo comes to a bookstore where she sees a poster featuring a kissing couple and thinks about her own kiss with Hiro. Zero Two suddenly appears behind her and said has also done it with Hiro. Ichigo is startled and asks her what she means. She answers "kiss" and says that she probably isn't ready for it yet. Ichigo says that she has too. Zero Two asks who she had done it with and specifies that it can only be done with someone special to her. Before she can answer, Goro calls her and he and Hiro wave them over. As the group walk back to the beach, they discuss about how and why past civilizations lived in and left the abandoned cities they had found. Zero Two answers that they abandoned it and that humans used to live on the surface and that many cities like the one they found are around the world. Back at the beach, the group eat the food that they were delivered. After having eaten, Zero Two tells Hiro she wants to go swim some more and hops off to the ocean. As the squad sits around the campfire, Hiro asks why they think humanity abandoned the surface and wonders if humanity hadn't started extracting magma energy if the klaxosaurs wouldn't have shown up. Mitsuru reassures Hiro that Papa moved people into plantations in order to protect mankind and criticizes Hiro for doubting Papa. Zorome gushes over that fact that they are the ones being able to protect the adults from harm with their FRANXX. With high spirits, Ichigo stands and officially welcomes him and Zero Two to the squad. Hiro thanks them all. As the group all sleep together, Ichigo, wide awake, notices Hiro walk out to the beach and follows him. They walk along the beach and she says she couldn't sleep. He agrees and says that he felt it would have been a waste. Ichigo tells Hiro to look at all the stars and points out Orion. Although Hiro doesn't remember it, Ichigo reminds him of the times he would teach her about the stars. She asks if he forgot about the 'Ichigo' star, but he remembers, says that it's the fifteenth star of Orion, the same as her code. Hiro says that they promised they'd see it together after leaving the Garden. They continue to walk down the beach together and Ichigo says they all have to do their best. She says she'll do her best as the leader and tells Hiro not to give all his attention to Zero Two. Ichigo says she sees their kiss as something special, but before she can say she wants to be with him forever, Hiro tells her to look at the shooting stars. The rest of the squad continue to sleep, but Zero Two watches from a rock. ''Ichigo narrates that their trails shone brightly, just like them and gave off gentle rays of hope. Hiro says that if you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true and asks Ichigo what she wishes for. She says she tried to tell him and teasingly called him stupid. Hiro chases her down the beach. Ichigo wished on the shooting stars that night for that light to never fade. Error * During his introduction to Hiro, Alpha refers to Zero Two by her preferred name rather than her code name, Nine Iota. As he consistently refers to her as Iota through the series, this contradicts his belief that anything tied to individuality is inconvenient. Appearances *Hiro *Zero Two *Ichigo *Goro *Miku *Zorome *Kokoro *Futoshi *Ikuno *Mitsuru *Nana *Hachi *Dr. FRANXX *9'α *Papa Trivia * The name of the episode is in reference to that Hiro and Ichigo observe a meteor shower but not in a moratorium location; while the entire planet has suffered desertification, the beach where the squad vacations at is shown to be unaffected. Gallery Transcript Links *Official Website es:Episodio 7 pl:Odcinek 7 ru:Мораторий падающих звёзд uk: de: Category:Episodes